bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Setsuna Tokage
|romaji = Tokage Setsuna |alias = |birthday = October 13 |age = 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Current) |gender = Female |height = 158 cm (5'2") |hair = Dark Green |eye = Dark Green |bloodtype = B |quirk = Lizard Tail Splitter |status = Alive |birthplace = |occupation = Student |affiliation = U.A. High School |debut = Chapter 26 |debutanime = Episode 16 |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = yes }} |Tokage Setsuna}}, also known as , is a student in Class 1-B at U.A. High School, where she got in through recommendations, and is training there to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Setsuna is a young girl of average height who has large, upturned dusky green eyes with long lower eyelashes, and notably long and pointed teeth. Her hair is a dark moss green, collectively reaching just below her shoulders aside from a short clump that hangs in the centre of her forehead, and it grows wavier and thinner the lower down it gets. Her hero costume consists of a blue, scaly mask over her eyes, a simple bodysuit with a matching design and black knee-high boots. She wears fingerless gloves with orange, three-piece wrist-guards, and a belt around her waist with what looks to be a jewel embedded into the center. Gallery Setsuna_Tokage_Hero_Costume_Color.png|Setsuna's hero costume color scheme. Personality Setsuna is described as chatty, confident, and extremely provocative and talkative. She is one of the few students in Class 1-B that does not bear any apparent hatred to Class 1-A. As shown in the Joint Training Arc, Setsuna is a wily and thoughtful girl with great aptitudes at leadership and cooperation. She is careful, concerned and attentive. Her attitude is different in combat and non-combat situations, having a more dirty and serious disposition when in the midst of battle. However, she underestimates her foes, as she expected Katsuki to go off on his own but see him lead his team effectively and win. Setsuna is a reliable person; her teammates believe in her and don't hesitate to follow her. She seems to have a considerable influence on her classmates, which implies that she has probably proven several times that she is trustworthy and responsible. Because of her strong personality and skills, Setsuna has total confidence in herself and her potential. She doesn't doubt or hesitate, appearing to be very strong-willed. Abilities Overall Abilities: Setsuna is a recommended student, as such, she possesses a very good level of skill. Her classmates have said that she is the most skilled and talented student of her class. She is considered as being a polyvalent combatant, great and sharp at several things. Thanks to her Quirk, Lizard Tail Splitter, Setsuna has excellent tracking skills and pursuance potential. As a recommended student, she is very confident in her skills and abilities. Her talents and abilities make her respected in her class. Neito Monoma even said that she has the potential to defeat Katsuki Bakugo, one of the strongest students in Class 1-A, because her Quirk is invulnerable against him. But it was proven that, upon being defeated by Katsuki, the person she allegedly had the potential to defeat, during their joint training match, she isn’t as powerful as Neito claimed she was, albeit still the retaining her rank as one of the strongest students in Class 1-B. Setsuna is overall a highly capable and creative student, established as being one of the best of her class and one of the most gifted of her generation. Keen Intellect: Setsuna is shown to possesses an excellent intellect and a very impressive strategic mind. During her fight against Katsuki's team, she has shown to be also foresighted, strategical and highly observant. Setsuna came up with a multi-step plan to defeat Katsuki’s team that would have branching strategies to trap them no matter what action they took. She predicted the approach they were going to take advantage of their strengths and formation. She wanted to exploit the skills of her opponents for her own sake. Setsuna is wily, reactive, and a quick thinker, with a strong degree of creativity and tries to be as unpredictable as possible. She uses her Quirk in a very tactical way to distract her enemies or to have a perfect control of the area. Her tactical skills and sense of observation are the best in her class. She takes all factors into account to try to dominate the situation by being faster at organization and preparation. However, Setsuna's great reliance on detail and organization comes with a weakness in improvisation and adaptability. When the initial attack against Bakugo's team failed to capture any of them, she was unable to adapt to the changing circumstances and their strong comeback, which proved to be a factor in her team's defeat. *'Leadership Skills': Setsuna seems to be an excellent leader, in which she proved to be capable at leading others during fights and critical situations. Quirk : Setsuna's Quirk allows her to split up her body into as many as 50 pieces. Each and every one of these split pieces are able to levitate and move freely through the air. Setsuna's pieces can also regenerate if they are destroyed or otherwise unusable. The regeneration ability of her Quirk is very exhausting for her, which is why she prefers to recall as many of her body parts back as possible in order to conserve her energy. Her Quirk is extremely versatile and polyvalent since she can use it to spy, attack, track down and distract her opponents, even though it is way more suitable and efficient for tracking and spying rather than attacking and damaging. Her limbs are nearly untouchable when they are split because of their high mobility and microscopic invulnerability. They are too small and too fast to be easily taken down or catchable. Stats Equipment Organic Hero Costume: Setsuna's costume is made of her own cells, which means that it can regenerate alongside her destroyed body parts. Battles & Events Trivia *Setsuna's surname contains the kanji for and , while her given name contains the kanji for and a character that used to mean , but is now more commonly read as "what" or used in names when something needs to be read as "na." **Her surname is homophonous with the Japanese word for . **She shares her surname, Tokage, with former Instant Villain, Rapt Tokage. However, both surnames are composed of different characters and thus, have different spellings. *Setsuna likes dinosaurs. *Setsuna's Quirk is remarkably similar to the power given by the Bara Bara no Mi, the Devil Fruit used by Buggy the Clown in . Both powers allow the user to divide their body into individual levitating parts, which can still be remotely controlled. The main differences between the two power-sets is that Buggy cannot regenerate parts where Setsuna can, as well as the fact that Buggy's feet are the only parts that he cannot levitate, forcing Buggy to stay at a certain distance away from his feet. *While Setsuna has jagged teeth in the manga, the anime depicts her with normal-shaped teeth. References Site Navigation it:Setsuna Tokage pl:Setsuna Tokage Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-B Category:Recommended Students Category:Characters from Saitama Category:Transformers Category:Majestic's Agency Employees